Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a modular type mobile terminal having attachable or replaceable of discrete components which may manage the security of the attachable or replaceable of discrete components.
Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing or perform functions as multimedia players. Especially, recent mobile terminals may receive the multicast signals configured to visual contents such as broadcasting programs, video files or television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player.
As the functions become more diversified, the functions mainly used by users differ. For example, the users using a camera function mainly desire a high quality camera and the user using a game function or a music playing function desire to enhance a function of a sound card or a speaker.